The present invention relates to an organopolysiloxane composition for the formation of cured release films (hereinafter referred to as a release film-forming organopolysiloxane composition).
Release film-forming organopolysiloxane compositions based on higher alkenyl (typically hexenyl)-containing organopolysiloxanes are already known. Because these compositions cure rapidly at relatively low temperatures not exceeding 100.degree. C. to yield cured films that are highly releaseable with respect to tacky materials, such release film-forming organopolysiloxane compositions are useful for such applications as release paper, separation or anti-blocking paper, and so forth (such as those disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open [Kokai or Unexamined] No. 2-145649 [145,649/90] and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open [Kokai or Unexamined] No. 2-145650 [145,650/90]). However, compositions of this type are poorly adherent for various types of substrates, such as paper, synthetic films, polyethylene-laminated kraft paper, and so forth, and as a result the cured films afforded by such compositions will readily delaminate from these substrates. These compositions therefore cannot be used in some applications.
A composition whose crosslinking component comprises an organohydrogenpolysiloxane that contains at least 1 alkenyl group and at least 2 silicon-bonded hydrogen atoms in each molecule is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 3-356079 [356,079/91]. In contrast, the present invention is directed to a composition that uses a special crosslinking component which cures even more rapidly and is also highly substrate-adherent.